memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Gifh
Attenzione! Benvenuta/o nella mia pagina di discussione. Ricordati che questa è una pagina pubblica, se vuoi lascia il tuo messaggio e firmati. Al più presto otterrete una risposta. Chi posta un messaggio in questa pagina si aspetti una risposta qui, non credo nelle discussioni spezzate! Warning! Welcome on my talk page. Remember, this is a public page, if you wish, you can leave your message and please be sure to sign your post. You'll soon be answered, on this same talk page: I don't believe in puzzled thread! http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/it/6/63/Ita-ad5.gif Traduzione La traduzione della frase in polacco è "Se non vedi l'orologio, non hai abilitato Javascript per funzionare correttamente nel browser." Francesco Dax 12:43, 21 mar 2009 (UTC) :Grazie, non ero riuscito in nessun modo a tradurla! Gifh Categorie Sinceramente, non me ne ero accorto. Penso dipenda dal nuovo sistema grafico per inserire le categorie, magari le inserisce tutte in fondo --Ganondolf 23:47, 26 mar 2009 (UTC) Trek Portal E' irraggiungibile da ieri sera. Che cosa è successo? :( dovevo segnalare questa: http://memory-alpha.org/it/wiki/Discussioni_template:ENT_Season_4 Il gattino giubba rossa è stupendo. >^.^< :Adesso va! Gifh absculta 10.04.2009 09:53 Grandi progetti per BlueTitania! Ciao! Visto che ho un momento di pausa, son passata a darti mie nuove. Per il momento ho solo letto le pagine di servizio per scrivere i contributi. Tempo fa ho iniziato a tradurre alcune pagine della "Memory" inglese per mio uso personale (in particolare "William T. Riker" e, recentemente, "Deanna Troi" e "Thomas Riker"). Pensavo di condividere questa cosa e partire con la voce dedicata a William Riker. Ho visto che manca e mi piacerebbe occuparmene. È un'idea forse ambiziosa, considerando che sono una neofita, ma... (perdona la nota personale) ho un "debito" con i tre personaggi di cui sopra. Attendo consigli, suggerimenti... BlueTitania 16:41, 14 mag 2009 (UTC) :Direi che puoi procedere quando vuoi, i tuoi intenti sono molto graditi e adatti a questo contesto. Ho predisposto una pagina da tradurre del primo oggetto con cui ... sdebitarsi, William T. Riker. Ti suggerirei di iniziare a provare, e poi ad ogni dubbio che incontrerai, non preoccuparti, una soluzione o una spiegazione si trova sempre! Gifh absculta 14.05.2009 22:01 Grazie di cuore! Ho già iniziato a tradurre. Ora devo "correggere le bozze", perchè è una traduzione quasi "ad sensum"! Se riesco, nel resto del week-end concludo questa parte. P.S. se sbaglio la formattazione wiki (o commetto qualche errore nella procedura) nel postare, puoi gentilmente farmelo sapere? Ciao! BlueTitania 13:47, 15 mag 2009 (UTC) :Nessun problema! Esistono talmente tante regolette e convenzioni che ognuno di noi ha qualche difficoltà nell'osservarle tutte. In questo momento Memory Alpha è in costruzione, è attiva da poco meno di un anno, e ci sono innumerevoli typo ortografici, di sintassi e di rispetto del Punto di Vista. Se vuoi, inserisci pure la bozza in tuo possesso, anche se ci sono errori, mi sembra che il tuo entusiasmo non possa permettere che tu lasci il lavoro a metà, quindi confido in una tua lunga e proficua collaborazione! ;) Gifh absculta 15.05.2009 15:55 Problemini Ciao! Mi faccio viva perchè è la seconda volta che, senza volerlo, modifico la pagina di Riker da "anonima". Mi dispiace... Non mi sono resa conto che ero "uscita", probabilmente perchè la pagina in modalità "modifica" se non usata si chiude dopo un tot (giusto?). Chiedo scusa... sto imparando! P.S. Anche se me l'hai già accennato, certi "problemini" isolati è meglio che li posti su Trek Portal? Oppure dove? Sempresolita BlueTitania 15:56, 23 mag 2009 (UTC) :Ciao BlueTitania, partiamo dal fondo, ovvero dove postare i problemini. Diciamo che è a tua completa discrezione (sei già iscritta in TrekPortal?), se ritieni soddisfacente questa modalità, continua pure così, nessun problema per me, se vuoi aprire un topic, o sfruttare quelli già esistenti sui forum (sia quelli interni che TrekPortal), oppure, per problemi specifici, ad es. inerenti la stesura di un singolo articolo, puoi usare la relativa pagina di discussione, come meglio preferisci. Sul problema della disconnessione, non sono sicuro di aver inquadrato il tuo problema, quel che so è che è possibile che il tuo browser sia inavvertitamente "uscito" dal login, oppure potresti aver svuotato la cache del browser, eliminando l'informazione che ti aggancia al login, oppure ancora potresti avere l'opzione nelle "preferenze" non impostata in Ricorda la password su questo computer (richiede di accettare i cookie). Più facilmente potresti non aver messo la spunta nel tuo ultimo login nel campo "Ricorda la password su questo computer", oppure il tuo browser è impostato per non accettare i cookie. In ogni caso, come sempre, nessun problema, puoi tranquillamente editare un articolo senza aver effettuato l'accesso, l'unica differenza è di non veder aumentare il conteggio delle proprie modifiche, quindi niente di grave. ;) Sperando di esserti stato utile, ti saluto, ci si legge la fuori! Gifh absculta 23.05.2009 19:44 Grazie! Il problema del logout era per l'appunto che il browser era "uscito". :( Ora ho capito l'inghippo e ho risolto seguendo i tuoi suggerimenti. Grazie anche per i chiarimenti sulle "modalità di comunicazione"... Ora so orientarmi! :) Buona continuazione! BlueTitania 18:11, 23 mag 2009 (UTC) Correggere un articolo Discussione spostata su Discussione:Capitano Consigli Ciao Gifh, mi scuso io per non averti risposto, avevo in mente di farlo, ma poi sono sceso a pranzare e non mi sono più ricordato. Ho letto e dato un'occiata alla pagina Aiuto. Mandami osservazioni senza problemi, che sono nuovo del mestiere. Masetti Michele Chiedo aiuto Ciao, mi avevi consigliato di scrivere i link originali della pagina (esempio en:link per esteso), ma tutte le volte che ci provo, una volta salvata, appare solo il titolo (in italiano) e nessun testo e atro materiale originale. Per la questione delle preferenze, non sono riuscito ancora a trovarle. Masetti Michele :Tutto ok, il link lo inserisci correttamente, ma non devi aspettarti nessun risultato grafico, tranne che nel box laterale delle altre lingue comparirà il rimando alla voce in inglese, come hai fatto correttamente in Enterprise-D shuttlepod 01. In alto a destra invece, dove compare: il tuo nome utente, "mie discussioni", "Osservati speciali", dovrebbe seguire un pulsante giallo ovale con scritto "ALTRO", è un menu a tendina, cliccalo, e si vedranno anche le preferenze. Gifh absculta 21.06.2009 22:00 (local time) Disambiguazione Grazie per l'aiuto e per gli interventi sui miei articoli. Ieri mi stavo appunto ponendo il problema della disambiguazione. Ti chiedo scusa per il collegamento alla voce inglese: non mi funziona più l'anteprima della modifica e mi è "scappato" nel salvataggio! Ecco perchè "tormento" le "voci" più del lecito e del ragionevole (puntigliosità a parte)! BlueTitania 10:06, 29 giu 2009 (UTC) :Come sempre è per me un piacere, anzi mi preoccupa un po' il tuo problema con l'anteprima. Hai provato a disattivare dalle preferenze l'editor avanzato? Dato che è appena stato implementato presumo che ci siano numerosi buchi da correggere, poi personalmente mi trovo malissimo, e preferisco l'editor di base. Eventualmente possono anche esserci alcuni problemi con il Javascript, ma sinceramente, dato che non ne rilevo, non so come rimediare, mi dispiace. Gifh absculta 29.06.2009 13:08 (local time) Eliminazione Capito, grazie per le dritte. Buona giornata e buon lavoro. Masetti Michele Template -->> No comment... :(( --Saavikam 05:56, ott 17, 2009 (UTC) -->> Nella sezione Retroscena (Storia e produzione) Ci sarebbero due problemini di template in Kir'Shara: uno riguarda quello dei testi religiosi, e l'altro all'inizio, circa la disambiguazione. Infatti, l'articolo relativo all'episodio è stato tradotto in italiano, ma l'indicazione di disambiguazione lo marca in rosso (questo perché manca l'articolo determinativo ed io non sono capace a metterlo a posto). Sorry per il casino. --Saavikam 18:07, nov 15, 2009 (UTC) :Risolta la disambigua e creato il template . Purtroppo non sono in grado di tradurlo integralmente. 15.11.2009 19:20 (local time) Star Trek II: L'ira di Khan - La rivista ufficiale del film --Saavikam 11:40, gen 3, 2010 (UTC) Azetbur ... sorry... :o --Saavikam 18:47, gen 4, 2010 (UTC) Karen Farris Lingua spagnola: ci sarebbe da creare il template per le lingue terrestri. Scusa se abuso sempre della tua pazienza. --Saavikam 09:50, mag 31, 2010 (UTC) Perdonami se ti faccio lavorare anche oggi che è festa, ma... --> Galileo II Grazie, sempre. --Saavikam 06:28, giu 2, 2010 (UTC) :Sai che lo faccio sempre con piacere! 02.06.2010 11:06 (local time) Quando hai tempo, puoi dare un'occhiata al template che si trova nell'articolo di Jadzia Dax? È nella sezione "Ologrammi". Grazie ed ancora grazie! Saavikam 10:50, ott 8, 2010 (UTC) Ci risiamo! Ci sarebbe un template ribelle nella pagina di Wesley Crusher (è nella sezione "Servizio"). Danke, --Saavikam 10:40, ott 19, 2010 (UTC) È saltato il template per la specie Betazoide. Fammi poi sapere come posso sdebitarmi: sembra quasi che vada a cercare 'ste grane col lanternino... :o --Saavikam 14:39, ott 25, 2010 (UTC) :USS Reliant ... --Saavikam 12:25, feb 1, 2011 (UTC) Cornamusa --Saavikam 11:07, feb 3, 2011 (UTC) :Rigel II --Saavikam 13:41, feb 19, 2011 (UTC) Brack --Saavikam 09:50, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) A translation Hi! I'm a Wikia Helper, member of the international team. I'm also doing some spotlights, Italian ones also (I've heared there was a spelling mistake within those. Could you tell me, if that was so?). I may request a translation of "create a new wiki", into Italian, for creating such a spotlight. I'd be very glad if you answered me in near future! Yours sincerely, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 10:54, ott 27, 2009 (UTC) :Hello MtaÄ, I've a lot of work in this period, but I'll try to help. I'can't retrieve the mispelling that you're talking about. Is it this? Gifh 12:30 27 ott 2009 Okay, I found it over there. Here's what may be a mistake: Some users said "in vitrina" isn't correct. Are they right? Here's an example: Can you confirm it's (not) correct and if so, which will be the better translation? I'd like to use "Wikia presents". What would this mean in Italian? Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 12:41, ott 27, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, the right word is in vetrina, while Wikia presenta: will be fine! Gifh 13:48 27 ott 2009 ::Okay! Thank you very much for your quick answer, and your whole work here. Yours sincerely, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) (Talk) 12:52, ott 27, 2009 (UTC) Grazie Volevo solo ringraziarti per aver aggiustato il link di riferimento dell'immagine del dietro le quinte di STII. Quando l'ho caricata, ho provato a fare quello che sei riuscito a fare tu, ma non sapevo come si dovesse fare precisamente. Che dici? Sono ancora un po' imbranata? Direi di sì. :D Non è stato per cattiva volontà che ho saltato un pezzo. Avevo intenzione di chiederti di nuovo aiuto, ma il tuo intervento mi ha preceduta. E... be', ancora grazie per i consigli, i suggerimenti, la pazienza... per tutto. Smack, --Saavikam 13:56, gen 2, 2010 (UTC) Russian Thanks for info, I am always looking for something interesting on the Internet, i want to send photos for your blog :Hey very nice blog!! Man .. I will bookmark your blog and take the feeds also... ::I'm really very pleased for your feedback, thanks. It makes me happy and wishful of write more! Gifh 12:00 31 mar 2010 Delta - Deltani Ho aggiunto una parte su Delta e i Deltani notando che era molto scarna fin ora. Ho preso tutto il materiale da Memory alpha in inglese, traducendo e apportando qualche modifica. Il cibo e le bevande le ho inventate per dare più spessore al personaggio che interpreto su un GDR trek. L'ho già pubblicato non sapendo se prima di farlo avrei dovuto chiedere a qualcuno autorizzazione o altro. Nel caso posso eliminare/modificare o spostare in un'altra sezione il testo da me pubblicato. Attendo ulteriori informazioni. Nexo - Irene D.F. :Ciao Irene e benvenuta su Memory Alpha Italia. Credo che i contenuti da te aggiunti dovrebbero essere inseriti nella voce Deltano, con l'eccezione delle parti inventate. Qui vige una precisa distinzione fra ciò che è canon e tutto il resto. Ti chiederei inoltre di rispettare la formattazione importando i testi da tradurre, per ovvi motivi di ipertestualità e aderenza allo stile comune del sito. Sono desolato che tu debba eliminare parte della tua opera, ma è necessario attenersi alle linee guida esistenti. La firma in calce alle voci non è necessaria, in quanto tutte le modifiche sono registrate nella cronologia dell'articolo. Se necessiti di qualunque aiuto, per quanto riguarda il codice wiki, le nostre convenzioni e politiche, sarò ben lieto di indicarti dove reperire le info necessarie. Beh, non mi resta che augurarti buon lavoro, e disturbami pure tutte le volte che desideri. 19.05.2010 14:58 (local time) Registry Cleaner Thank you for sharing I wish I could go somwhere. Frakes ;) Ho cercato di seguire il tuo consiglio sulla pagina di Frakes. Potresti darmi un parere sulle modifiche apportate? grazie. Gianmarco 14:22, ago 15, 2010 (UTC) :Mi dispiace, per quanto ho visto mi sembra una banale rivisitazione della pagina di Wikipedia. Sei in grado di fare una traduzione? Segui questa traccia: Aiuto:Come tradurre una voce e guarda come è strutturato l'articolo originale: Jonathan Frakes. 15.08.2010 16:42 (local time) classic coffee Searching for this in place of some while fashionable - i dare say happenstance is more advanced than search engines :And so, isnt'it a wonderful place? 03.10.2010 20:38 (local time) wikipedia ma su wikia non si possono importare le pagine da wikipedia?non hanno la stessa licenza?io ho provato a portare la pagina del film di startrek da wikipedia a wikia e sono stato cancellato per violazione di copyright.in attesa di registrazione :Innanzitutto benvenuto, mi auguro che questo non ti allontani definitivamente dal collaborare con noi. Intanto, mi chiedo quale senso avrebbe copiare integralmente da Wiki. Se mi interessa il caso vado direttamente li, no? Qui gli articoli sono ottimizzati per questo contesto, dovrebbero offrire contributi di gran lunga superiori a quelli di wikipedia, che non potrebbe mai supportare un simile dettaglio, ma potrà solo generalizzare. E' notoriamente il principale dei passi falsi in cui incorrono i nuovi collaboratori, ma non è tollerato, anche per la differenza di licenza. Lo scopo di Memory Alpha è quello di creare una risorsa indipendente per i fan di Star Trek. Duplicare Encyclopedia o le voci di Wikipedia costituisce una violazione di copyright. Questo significa che bisogna costruire la nostra libreria di riferimento da zero. E' difficile, ma molte persone vi lavorano, e non per questo si scoraggiano. Cordialmente. 08.10.2010 00:13 (local time) re:Accepting help Hello Cid, I've just assign you admin rights on MA.it, 'couse we can't figure out how to fix some of freaking things in this new wikia look. Would you please help us, in particular for sidebars on articles (characters, ecc.), for the realword/others context imagebar on top, image displaying loader, and we'll be all very happy if you teach me how to duplicate your nice "Memory Alpha" header including picture and font. Many thanks from an "unhappy for this skin" fan. Gifhtalk17.10.2010 00:21 (Local time) :Hi. I've just uploaded the new logo and updated your MediaWiki:Wikia.css and MediaWiki:Common.css to what we currently have on MA/en. This seems to fix the major problems with the layout. Let me know if I've missed anything. :) -- Cid Highwind 21:01, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) :I see you've already reverted some of my changes in the "Theme Designer". Are you aware of the fact that these changes are not just for yourself, but for all users on this wiki? -- Cid Highwind 21:14, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Not really, sorry. I was checking through the tree skins, and in the new wikia skin it was still on white background, so I was trying to darkening it a little. It seems that article sidebars are still in a mess, too. 17.10.2010 23:28 (local time) Oh, thank you, much really better now! 17.10.2010 23:49 (local time) :In that case, you should probably revert your latest changes to the Theme Designer, to get back the standard MA colors... -- Cid Highwind 21:52, ott 17, 2010 (UTC) Problema con i banner Ciao Gifh! Ho notato che con la nuova skin, almeno nella versione italiana di Memory Alpha, quando provo a caricare una pagina con un banner (universo dello specchio, realtà multiple, nuova timeline ecc.) dopo pochi secondi non viene più visualizzato, spero che sia un problema che si possa risolvere al più presto :) --TrekMarvel 12:09, ott 30, 2010 (UTC) :Grazie, l'avevo notato, ma poi me lo sono completamente dimenticato. Adesso dovrebbe andare! 30.10.2010 15:04 (local time) Scambio Link Buona sera. Mi chiamo Giorgio (Nick: Eowang) e sono il proprietario della Wikia dedicata alla saga del Padrino (http://padrino.wikia.com). Purtroppo è stata trascurata per motivi di tempo, ma ora sono intenzionato a riprenderla e tirarla di nuovo su. Vorrei chiedervi di creare tra di noi una sorta di scambio link pubblicitario, ovvero, su PadrinoPedia, nella Pagina Principale, in bella vista creerò un link alla vostra community, e la stessa cosa farete voi. Puoi contattarmi sulla mia Wikia oppure all'indirizzo email eowang@gmail.com. A presto risentirci. --Eowang 20:15, dic 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ciao Eowang e benvenuto su Memory Alpha. Esiste già un sistema per la promozione delle wikia in crescita. Si chiama Spotlight, e puoi richiederne l'applicazione a questo link, dove trovi anche alcune informazioni. Mi dispiace, ma anche per questo motivo, non è possibile aggiungere ulteriori messaggi con contenuti estranei a Star Trek sulla nostra homepage (che di pubblicità ne ha già a sufficienza). 24.12.2010 09:48 (local time) Template stazioni spaziali Nuovo template che non mi visualizza la pagina Hangar spaziale terrestre --TrekMarvel 15:05, feb 19, 2011 (UTC)